


A letter to you

by dorothy_dennis



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothy_dennis/pseuds/dorothy_dennis
Summary: One year went by, after defeating It and losing him. But Richie still can't let go.[poem/letter format]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Hey Eddie

Hey Eddie,

I would give anything to speak with you one more time,  
although I can’t really find the words. Nothing feels right.  
It has been a year since... yeah. You know.  
They say I should stop grieving and go out more.

I know they want the best for me, but they don’t understand.  
For me it still feels like I've lost my... best friend.  
Anyway, my therapist advised that I write to you,  
so here I am, at my desk feeling like a fool.

I... I wanted to speak with you after our victory,  
but you just had to be a part of history!  
You wanted to be brave, the hero of the day!  
If I close my eyes, I still see you, fading away.

I wanted to tell you that I think I’m g... gonna move.  
I got bored of Chicago and I really want to improve.  
Yes, I admitted that I’m not the best,  
have at it, laugh, be my guest.

...

I wanted to tell you I’m g... genuinely happy for you.  
I know I always joke about you two,  
but if Myra makes you smile and laugh,  
then I’m happy you found your other half.

...

Okay, I know you can sense my bullshit, even now.  
So I’ll just say it and quit blabbing around.

I wanted to tell you that I only ever loved you.  
But now you are gone and I’ll never have a chance to..

hold you.  
kiss you.  
love you.

Always yours,  
Richie


	2. Hey Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Richie and Eddie can't communicate, that doesn't mean that they can't write letters to each other.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are always welcome! :)

Hey Richie,

I wish I could write back to you so much, it hurts.  
And I have to say you are not the only one battling with words.  
I watched you and the gang in this last year,  
sometimes feeling again that crippling fear.

I was terrified Richie, petrified, scared,  
I never before felt so unprepared.  
As soon as It hit me, I knew there was no turning back,  
that those shuddering breathes were my last.

But that was the best way I could’ve ever leave,  
even though my heart bleeds seeing you grieve.  
If you told me your secret after the fight,  
I would’ve probably run away with the next flight.

I was never as brave as you, my dear.  
Even now calling you this, I have a little fear.  
Hah, a fearful risk analyst! That should be part of your next show…  
Yeah, now I’m the one who’s blabbering, I know.

All I want to say is: thank you for opening up.  
I will wait here for you, my friend. My love.

Yours,  
Eddie


	3. Hey Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are at least three or four more chapters coming! I'll try to be consistent with uploading, as much as I can.  
> Thanks for the kudos and the support! :)

Hey Eddie,

Yesterday was the fifth anniversary of us defeating It,  
so we thought we would go out and celebrate a bit.  
Nothing fancy, just a few drinks, snacks and laughs,  
but I have to be honest, I wasn’t having a blast.

I still miss you so much Spaghetti head,  
I’m still thinking about my words, unsaid.

I know you’d say move on, if you could,  
and with my head, I know I should…  
However, I can’t control my heart.  
From you I just can’t seem to grow apart.

Before you start complaining dunderhead,  
I am truly trying to move ahead.  
I got a new flat, got my shit together,  
because now I know that every minute is a treasure.

A treasure I want to share with you Eddie…  
I can’t let go of you, I’m not ready.

I told the Losers my secret yesterday.  
No, not about us, just that I am gay.  
They were so supportive and considerate,  
finally I didn’t feel like I’m any different.  
It felt like I finally arrived home,  
and I don’t have to pretend anymore.

And still, I would gladly be different, a freak,  
if that meant I can hold you in my arms every week.

I miss you goofball.  
I hope I can see you at the other side of the wall.

Always yours,  
Richie


	4. Hey Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the longer break, got a few things I had to take care of. :)  
> I hope that from now on I'll be able to post a new chapter weekly. And as always: feedbacks are more than welcome! :D

Hey Richie,

For fuck’s sake, could you choose just ONE nickname?  
And goofball? Really? Come on man, that’s so lame.

Aside from that, I am so proud of your progress,  
even on this side, your show is a complete success.  
Love your flat, even though it’s such a man cave.  
I can only hope you’ll learn to keep it clean one day.

It was heartwarming to see you together last night,  
I’ve never once saw you have so much stage fright,  
although I get it, because coming out…  
much more frightening than stand-up. No doubt.

I miss you too Trashmouth, I wish we could be together,  
but I know it’s just a question of when, not whether.  
Until then I have an important quest for you:  
go out of your comfort zone and meet someone new.

I love you from the bottom of my heart,  
so I want you to be happy even while we are apart.

I will wait here for you, no matter what,  
so please, for my sake, open your heart.

Yours,  
Eddie


End file.
